Bonne saint valentin, Moony !
by Arlein de Lioncourt
Summary: Remus déprime depuis la mort de Sirius, et repense à tout ce qu'ils ont fait ensemble... [ONE SHOT]


****

Auteur : Arlein de Lioncourt

Base : Harry Potter

Disclaimer : Les personnages appartiennent à JK Rowling… T__T

Genre : yaoi

BONNE SAINT VALENTIN !

C'était le 14 février. Remus était assis sur son fauteuil, fixant sa cheminée, les yeux totalement vides. Il repensait encore à Sirius... Depuis que celui-ci était mort, Remus se sentait aussi vide qu'un cadavre. Il lui semblait qu'il avait perdu son âme, en même temps que son seul amour…

Harry et le professeur Dumbledore le forçait à manger et boire, car il ne le faisait pas lui-même. Il se laissait mourir.

Des oiseaux volaient dans le ciel…

__

'Eux au moins, ils sont libres, et ne savent pas ce qu'est la douleur… ou la peur.' Pensa Remus.

Il restait dans sa chambre à longueur de journée, la seule chose qu'il faisait était d'écrire quelques poèmes, qu'il déchirait juste après avoir écrit…

Il se mit alors à repenser à sa vie avec Sirius, tout ce qu'ils avaient partagé. 

Depuis le moment où il l'avait rencontré, jusqu'à sa longue chute à travers le voile…

Flash-back…

Remus s'avançait vers le dortoir de Gryffondor. Il était en première année, mais n'avait pas pris le train avec les autres, car la veille c'était la pleine lune, et qu'il s'était reposé toute la journée…

Il était réellement stressé : qu'allaient pensé les autres élèves quand il arriverait dans les dortoirs ? Il n'avait pas été présenté à la cérémonie de répartition, Dumbledore l'avait emmené dans son bureau pour que le choixpeau puisse l'affecter à une maison…

Il frappa à la porte. Pas de réponse. Il réessaya, mais en vain… Il se décida alors à ouvrir la porte, discrètement, délicatement, pour ne pas réveiller les dormeurs potentiels…

Il entra, marchant sur la pointe des pieds, puis se détendit un peu en remarquant qu'il n'y avait personne. Il chercha un lit de libre, de préférence le plus éloigné des passages. Il en trouva un, près de la fenêtre. 

Sur le lit d'à côté, il lui sembla avoir remarqué une présence : une forme remuait sous les draps épais, et on pouvait entendre des pleurs étouffés par les oreillers moelleux…

Remus s'approcha du lit.

" Est-ce… est-ce qu'il y a quelqu'un ?

_…

_ Vous allez bien ? Je… je vais retirer la couverture !

_ NON !

_ Pourquoi ?

_ Allez vous en !

_ Je ne vous laisserai pas seul. Vous allez mal, je le sens.

_ Ah ouai ? Et comment tu sais ça ?

_ Généralement, quand on pleure, c'est qu'on est mal…

_… Qu'est-ce que vous voulez ?

_ Vous aider.

_ Pourquoi ?

_ Faut-il une raison pour vouloir aider quelqu'un ?

_… "

La couverture descendit vers le bas du lit, révélant un garçon au longs cheveux noirs, et aux yeux bleus foncés encore illuminés par les larmes qu'ils venaient de verser… Il tenait dans ses bras une petite boule de poil noire.

" Mon chinchilla est mort. Déclara le garçon d'une voix brisé.

_ Tout le monde meurt un jour. Si ton chinchilla est mort, c'est soit qu'il était trop vieux, soit qu'il était malade. Dans les deux cas, il vaut mieux pour lui qu'il soit mort, sinon, il aurait souffert…

_ Oui… Mais… Il avait l'air en bonne santé, il n'y avait rien qui aurait pu montrer qu'il allait mourir…

_ Alors, ça veut dire que ce chinchilla t'aimait vraiment.

_ Comment ça ?

_ Il ne t'a pas montré une seule seconde qu'il souffrait, tout ça pour que tu n'aies pas de peine. Il est resté près de toi, comme si de rien n'était, jusqu'au dernier instant. C'était un animal courageux, sois fier de lui.

_ Je… je n'avais pas pensé à ça… Merci. Tu as l'air de bien connaître les animaux !

_ Euh… Oui en effet !… "

Après cela, Remus avait aidé le garçon à enterrer son chinchilla, puis ils étaient rentrés au dortoir, pour discuter.

" Merci. Je m'appelle Sirius Black.

_ Et moi Remus Lupin.

_ Je ne t'ai pas vu à la cérémonie de répartition…

_ Je suis arrivé en retard, c'est pour ça ! "

Fin du flash-back.

Remus se souvenait des moindres détails, du moindre mouvement de Sirius à ce moment là, car dès le premier instant, il était tombé amoureux fou de lui. Il n'avait pas pu détourner son regard de son nouvel ami, de ses cheveux noirs de jais, de son visage froid qui dégageait tout de même beaucoup de gentillesse et d'amitié et puis, au fil des années, il s'était mis à regarder avec plus d'attention le reste de son corps…

'_Je me souviens très bien de son premier match de quidditch… Je ne suivais pas le jeu, j'étais trop occupé à regarder son corps moulé dans sa tenue de quidditch ! ! !'_

Il sourit légèrement en se rappelant cette scène, qui était survenue pendant leur troisième année…

Flash-back…

" ET GRYFFONDOR MENE TROIS A ZERO ! ! ! Le souaffle à Malefoy, de l'équipe des Serpentards. Magnifique coup de batte de Black ! Malefoy perd le souaffle et… "

Remus n'entendait déjà plus les commentaires. _" Magnifique coup de batte de Black… Magnifique Black… … … ". _Remus fut surpris par ses pensées, et essaya de regarder autre chose qu'aux fesses de Sirius, et surtout de ne plus penser au commentaire " magnifique coup de batte de Black ", qui lui inspirait tant de chose… mais en vain. Il ne pouvait décoller ses yeux dorés de la silhouette de son ami, volant à la vitesse de l'éclair sur le terrain…

Remus avait découvert depuis la première fois qu'il l'avait vu qu'il était amoureux de Sirius, mais il n'avait en général pas ce genre de pensées… 

En ce moment, tous les gens qui le regardait le prenait pour un fanatique de quidditch, regardant le terrain comme si sa vie en dépendait, presque en transe, la bouche ouverte …( Arlein : bavant ? ? ? lol) Mais ceux qui regardait plus attentivement aurait pu voir qu'il fixait le batteur de Gryffondor, Sirius Black…

Il le trouvait terriblement attirant, sa combinaison moulant ses formes, que Remus rêvait à l'instant de pouvoir caresser ou même goûter, cette dernière envie sans doute due à son côté loup…

Il se força à détourner (ne serait-ce qu'une seconde…) son regard de Sirius, et put de nouveau entendre ce qu'il se passait autour de lui…

" POTTER ATTRAPE LE VIF D'OR ! ! ! GRYFFONDOR L'EMPORTE ! ! ! ! "

Des cris de joie se firent entendre dans les gradins, et l'équipe des vainqueurs se mit à faire quelques tours de terrains sous le regard de leur admirateur, dont un qui attrapa presque un torticolis en voulant tourner sa tête à 360° pour suivre le beau batteur des yeux… ( Arlein : ouai, ça fait un peu " l'exorciste ", là… -__-)

Après que les joueurs se soient douchés, ils se rendirent dans la salle commune. James et Sirius s'assirent à côté de Remus et Peter, et ils commencèrent à parler du match...

" James, tu as été super ! s'écria Peter, au comble de l'excitation… ( Arlein : Ouhlaa… u_u)

_ Merci, je sais ! répondit celui-ci TRES modestement

_ Tu as été… magnifique, Sirius… murmura Remus très mal à l'aise "

Il avait essayé de dire cette phrase comme si de rien n'était, mais les mots " magnifique… coup… et black " tournait sans cesse dans sa tête, formant des pensées des plus indécentes, l'empêchant de réfléchir et d'agir correctement.

" Merci, Moony ! Tu as vu comment j'ai défoncé Malefoy ? "

__

" défoncé ? " se dit Remus. Ce mot s'ajouta aux trois autres, l'embrouillant encore plus, et il répondit alors…

" Ah oui, c'était bon… euh… bien… Je veux dire… Ta batte… enfin… comme le présentateur l'a dit… C'était un magnifique coup de batte… voilà ! "

Au fur et à mesure qu'il avait prononcé cette phrase, il s'était mis à rougir. Ce rendant compte de sa rougeur, il baissa les yeux…

" Oui, renchérit James, c'était MAGNIFIQUE, Sirius… On voit que le commentaire du match a été fait par une fille… Je suis sûr que c'était plutôt tes fesses qu'elle regardait à se moment là ! "

A ses mots, Remus se sentit encore plus mal à l'aise. Il attrapa son verre de bièraubeurre, et le vida d'une traite… Malheureusement pour lui, cela ne fit qu'aggraver la situation, vu qu'il s'étouffa avec et se mit à tousser, attirant tous les regards vers lui…

Sirius reprit :

" Est-ce que je dois comprendre que tu trouves mes fesses magnifiques, Jamie ? demanda-t-il avec un grand sourire.

_ N'importe quoi ! J'essayais juste de me mettre à la place d'une fillette attardée ! "

Tout le monde rigola, sauf Remus. Pas qu'il se sentit visé, c'est juste qu'il réalisa, comme James venait de le faire remarquer, que Sirius avait beaucoup d'admiratrices… Il lui serait d'autant plus dur d'avoir ne serait-ce qu'une toute petite chance… Cette pensée lui cassa le moral, et il se leva pour se rendre aux dortoirs…

Fin du flash-back…

Remus fixait toujours le ciel, quand il lui vint une idée de poème…

Il attrapa une feuille, une plume, et se mit à écrire, les larmes aux yeux…

Je marche tranquillement

Regardant les arbres

Je vois les étoiles

Qui brillent dans le ciel

Mais tu n'es pas là

Je voudrais tant que tu sois avec moi…

Nous étions si bien autrefois

Quand tu dormais et riais à mes côtés

Reviens-moi

J'ai tellement besoin de te sentir près de moi

Une étoile s'est éteinte dans le ciel

Quand tu es tombé

Le bonheur s'est éteint de mon coeur

Quand tu es parti

Je voudrais tellement que tu sois là

Tu dois être au paradis

Vu que l'enfer c'est la terre

Depuis que tu es parti

La douleur se lit dans mes yeux

Même la pleine lune ne peut plus les illuminer

Toi seul peut les faire briller de nouveau

La lumière de ton étoile

Qui autrefois a réchauffé mon cœur et mon corps

Je te vois parfois dans mes rêves

Je voudrais tellement que tu sois là

Aide-moi à survivre

Sans toi je ne suis rien

Donne-moi un signe

Ne peux-tu pas le faire pour moi ?

Malgré ma peine aujourd'hui je sens

Qu'une étoile s'est rallumé dans le ciel

Tu es toujours avec moi

Ta lumière me protège

Et me rend plus fort

Je t'aime, et je ne t'oublierai jamais…

'Si seulement ça pouvait être vrai… Si seulement je pouvais voir ces signes… Sirius…' se dit Remus, sur le point de fondre en larmes après avoir écrit son poème…

__

' Maintenant que j'y pense… se dit-il._ C'est la Saint-Valentin… Pourquoi ce jour ? ? ? Sirius…'_

" SIRIUSSSSSSSSSSSSS ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! " 

Cette fois, il n'avait pas pu s'empêcher de crier. La douleur avait été plus forte. Il l'avait laissé submerger son cœur, déborder de son âme dans son cri…

Il sanglotait maintenant de façon incontrôlable, tremblait de tout son corps…

Il revoyait une fois des images de Sirius. Elles défilaient toujours plus rapidement, toujours plus denses…

Il revit aussi le jour où Sirius et lui avait commencé à sortir ensemble…

Le Jour De La Saint-Valentin… en sixième année…

Flash-back…

Remus était assis près de la cheminée de la salle commune, il lisait un livre moldu, le Seigneur des Anneaux… Il appréciait beaucoup ce genre de livres, cela lui rappelait un peu son environnement. Il devait reconnaître que malgré tout, les moldus ne s'en sortaient pas si mal pour raconter des histoires de magie…

Il aimait son livre, mais pourtant, il le jeta au bout de trente pages en soupirant. Il n'avait pas vraiment la tête à ça… En temps normal, déjà, il avait beaucoup de mal à ne pas penser à Sirius, et surtout au fait qu'il ne pourrait jamais être avec lui, mais aujourd'hui, c'était pire que d'habitude : c'était la Saint-Valentin, et il était tout seul… En plus, il était amoureux de son meilleur ami, véritable sex-symbol adoré par les filles… 

__

' Quelle plaie…' pensa-t-il amèrement… 

Il sentit quelqu'un s'approcher de lui… L'odeur délicieuse de Sirius parvint à ses narines, et il l'interpella.

" Sirius ? 

_ Eh, Remus, comment tu fais pour me reconnaître à chaque fois que j'approche ? Tu n'as pas d'yeux derrière ta tête, non ? 

_ Mais bien sûr que non… Je suis un loup-garou, pas un mutant des égouts !Par conséquent, mes sens sont très développés, donc, je t'ai entendu approcher…

_ Mais comment as-tu su que c'était MOI ? Mes pieds font des bruits différents de ceux des autres ? demanda Sirius en rigolant.

_ Non. C'est juste. Que. Je t'ai senti… Tout le monde à un arôme différent… expliqua Remus.

_ On dirait que tu parler d'un aliment ! "

Remus rougit à cette remarque, puis continua pour ne pas paraître suspect…

" Pffff… Et d'ailleurs, je préfère te signaler que je n'aime pas trop les fruits de mers…

_ QUOI ? Je sens la crevette ? Pitiééé tout sauf ça ! ! !

_ C'était une blague, Paddie ! Stresse pas !

_ T'es sûr ? 

_ Oui, certain…

_ Tu veux pas que j'approche pour que tu puisses mieux sentir ? 

_ Si ça peut te rassurer… "

Sirius s'approcha de son ami, et se pencha sur son visage. Son torse musclé et bronzé touchait presque Remus, qui crut qu'il allait s'évanouir tant la vue était éblouissante… Il rougit, et perdit totalement le contrôle :

" Euh… Tu sens très bon, Sirius… Chaque humain a une odeur particulière. La tienne est chaude, épicé, mais en même temps douce et sucré… Tout est en parfaite harmonie, c'est une odeur que l'on arrive pas à définir… "

Il se figea, se rendant compte de ce qu'il venait de dire…

" Désolé, je ne voulais pas dire ça…

_ Pourquoi ? J'aime les compliments… 

_ Ce n'est pas ça… Enfin, laisse tomber.

_ Au fait, Moony… J'étais venu pour ça : Bonne Saint-Valentin !

_ Pourquoi tu me dis ça ? Tu sais bien que la Saint-Valentin, c'est fait pour les gens qui s'aiment !

_ Mais… Je t'aime, Remus…

_ Oui, bien sûr ! Comme un ami.

_ C'est tout de même de l'amour.

_… … …

_ Non, je dis n'importe quoi !

_ Tu vois que ce n'est pas de l'amour… soupira tristement Remus.

_ Non, ce n'est pas pour ça que je disais ça… Je t'aime Remus, et je te mentirais en te disant que je ne t'aime que comme un ami ! Mince ! J'ai essayé de vivre avec, de le garder pour moi, mais je t'aime tellement… Je t'aime, Remus, plus que tout au monde, plus que ma propre vie… Je serais près à mourir pour toi, je t'en pris ne me rejette pas. Je comprendrais bien que tu sois dégoûté, mais je t'en pris, restons au moins ami… "

Remus avait retenu sa respiration. Il se décida enfin à respirer quand il vit des larmes couler des beaux yeux bleus azur de Sirius… Il le prit dans ses bras, lui caressa le dos, et lui murmura au creux de son oreille, quelques petits mots qui changèrent leur vie…

" Moi aussi… Je t'aime… Sirius… Depuis toujours… "

Fin du flash-back…

__

'Ce qui s'est passé ensuite… Je m'en souviendrai toujours… Sirius, mon amour… "

Remus fut tiré violemment de ses pensées par le professeur Dumbledore, qui était entré dans sa chambre. Il semblait excité, et en même temps inquiet…

" Remus ! Venez vite ! "

Il tira Remus hors de sa chambre, et l'emmena dans son bureau… De là, il lui montra le ciel. La nuit était tombée, mais pas une seule étoile…

Quand Remus pencha sa tête par la fenêtre, une seule étoile se mit à briller… L'étoile " Sirius ", de la constellation du grand chien… On aurait dit qu'elle illuminait à elle seule le monde entier… 

Soudain, Sirius apparut dans le ciel…

" Bonjour Remus ! "

Remus ne savait plus quoi dire. Il se mit simplement à pleurer, appelant Sirius… Celui-ci s'approcha de lui… 

" Tu… tu… es vraiment là ? Sirius ?

_ Je suis revenu pour toi. Je ne pourrais te parler que ce soir… C'est une faveur que l'on m'a faite. Je voulais te dire… Que je t'aime, et que je serai toujours avec toi. Je te protégerai, je serai en quelque sorte ton ange gardien… "

Remus se jeta à son cou. Il le serra aussi fort qu'il le pouvait. Dumbledore les laissa seuls… 

Sirius répondit à l'étreinte de son ami… Il caressait son dos, pour calmer ses tremblements et ses pleurs…

" Je ne veux plus que tu pleures, Moony… Continue de vivre ta vie ! Sois heureux, même si je ne suis pas là… Je serai toujours dans ton cœur… Fais-le pour moi !

_ Je te promets d'être fort, Sirius ! Ne t'inquiète pas ! "

Remus avait arrêté de pleurer. Les deux amants se regardaient maintenant avec un grand sourire, et des yeux pleins d'étoiles et d'amour…

Sirius dit enfin :

" Je dois y aller… Adieu Moony ! Sois heureux, quoique tu fasses ! 

_ Adieu, Sirius !… "

Après que Remus ait prononcé ces mots, Sirius se pencha doucement et l'embrassa... puis disparut dans le ciel…

Remus regarda alors les étoiles… Toutes s'étaient rallumées, et brillaient de mille feux… Soudain, elles bougèrent, pour former dans la voûte céleste ce que Sirius avait oublié de dire à son amour…

****

" BONNE SAINT VALENTIN, REMUS, MON AMOUR ! "

****

~ FIN ~

Note de l'auteur : Salut ! Je dédis ce texte à tout le monde, plus spécialement aux couples heureux en cette Saint-Valentin ! Je vous souhaite plein de bonheur ! Je dédis aussi ce texte à ce qui sont seuls, et je leur souhaite de trouver rapidement l'amour ! J'espère que cette fic vous aura plus, n'oubliez pas de laisser une review ( ou plusieurs ! ! !) ça me fait extrêmement plaisir d'en recevoir ^^

Merci à tous !


End file.
